User talk:Daniel Benfield
Feel free to leave a message, and I'll try to get back to you as quickly as possible (assuming, of course, that your comment necessitates a reply). -Daniel Benfield 01:27, July 22, 2011 (UTC) If you're looking for discussions/messages from 2011, see User talk:Daniel Benfield/2011 Archive. Megaword Noticed your additions to Megaword. If it helps you deduce the date, Thursday of Some of the Greats aired on 6/6/08, and there was a Match Game marathon on a Thursday that threw WoF off by a day. TenPoundHammer 04:40, December 31, 2011 (UTC) *Seems the Megaword where the sentence was rejected was January 10, 1995 — I think WoF only showed M-F in 2008. Where did you find it? TenPoundHammer 02:44, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Holland (1991-92) The hostesses were Leontine Borsato, Patricia Rietveld and Cindy Pielstroom, if that helps you. TenPoundHammer 01:17, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Press kit Where did you find the season 10 one? The only one I found on eBay is much newer. TenPoundHammer 20:53, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Regarding that eBay Season 10 Press Kit... One of the photos says that SF week was 11/2, Soap College Challenge was 11/9, Philly was 11/16, and My Favorite Teacher week was 11/23. Any of those dates wrong? On the timeline page, we've got it as 11/9 for Philly, 11/16 for My Favorite Teacher week, and 11/23 for Soap College Challenge. Gameshowguy2000 05:02, January 4, 2012 (UTC) About the photos I do apologize about the photos I uploaded earlier tonight, and since I never heard or saw anything about the Manual of Style, I'd like to say thank you for letting me know about it. Germanname 03:53, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Light sequence You might want to make it clearer what "reversed" means in that context. TenPoundHammer 20:06, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Byrnes I say hold off until we find something else corroborating it. TenPoundHammer 02:46, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Pricetags and Vanna On Misconceptions and Myths, it notes that the shopping era pricetags were not always black-''on-white. I thought the more familiar pricetags were ''green-on-white. (On some circulating copies of episodes, they do appear almost black, though.) Also, Vanna's bio page on the show's website states that "Vanna White made her debut on Wheel of Fortune in 1982, '''as the first female co-host of a game show'." I thought about debunking this on Misconceptions and Myths time and again, but I'm not sure how to address it (or if it even ''should be addressed). (I know Susan Stafford was the first female co-host of Wheel, but who was the first female co-host of any game show before Wheel?) —Otter Mii-kun 03:37, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Star symbol Use HTML code & # 9733 ; (no spaces; ampersand pound sign 9733 semicolon) for the star symbol. TenPoundHammer 08:52, January 24, 2012 (UTC) August 29, 1989 It's a YouTube video, but split into 3 parts so there are 3 links to this: Part 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCz2Xee2NnU Part 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CpejX8TD8Xk Part 3: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5gGWtrn0gco There you go. Hope this helps. Gameshowguy2000 16:11, January 24, 2012 (UTC) 1975 Theories I have a strong theory that the 1975 rounds 2 and 3 used the same Wheel Template with the exception of a few wedges. The second Lose a Turn, Bankrupt, and Buy a Vowel were likely all present in round 2. Amounts higher than $750 that were in place in round 3 were obviously not present in round 2 and likely covered up what were more two-digit amounts in round 2. The $900, $800 and probably also the $700 in round 3 were covering either $50 or $75. It also seems possible that the $50 in round 3 covered what was $25 in round 2, but I wouldn't count on that. If I had to pinpoint a date when the Buy a Vowel space was removed, I'd have to say before or right when the show expanded to an hour the first time. The two-digit values were removed before the show expanded to an hour and so if there were indeed two-digit values in round 2, they were probably increased to modest amounts like $300 or $400 and the $900 and $800 still covered them in round 3. Two years ago, I made a Microsoft Excel document that clearly shows the changes made to both the daytime and nighttime wheels throughout the years and I could email it to you if you'd like. My theories are shown in this document. W. Austin Higgins 05:26, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:1975 Theories What does a sandbox do and how do I make one? 14:58, January 27, 2012 (UTC) It was me that wrote this, I forgot to log on. W. Austin Higgins 19:25, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Chesterfield & Clarendon On the actual document on my computer, I do have all of the spaces in the Chesterfield font and Lose a Turn in the Clarendon font (and Bankrupt does have white text). Those were displayed when I was putting the page together, but disappeared when I saved it. In my opinion the text look horrible like that, I guess just because I'm used to seeing the correct fonts. Is there any way we can fix that on this site? W. Austin Higgins 18:41, January 28, 2012 (UTC) On the "Wheel configurations" page.. If I'm not mistaken, the "purple-blue-pink" wedges for Rounds 3 and 4 on Goen's version are $100-$200-$250 and $100-$750-$500, respectively. I tried to edit the colors for the values, but to no success. (You have the $100 spaces as pink, when on the show they're purple) Gameshowguy2000 20:51, January 28, 2012 (UTC) It's probably only me that can change the colors since I have the original source. Unless TenPoundHammer can find a way somehow. W. Austin Higgins 21:37, January 28, 2012 (UTC) "{C" I honestly don't know how that symbol got there when I made that edit. When I saw it, I was like, "What? How did that get on there when I didn't put it there?" So I deleted it. Gameshowguy2000 15:48, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Misconceptions I think the "played a round" thing is rather pedantic — technically, they did play a round at that juncture. Also, I'm the one who added the misinformation to TV Tropes in the first place, so it was never very widespread. TenPoundHammer 20:14, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Myths again * Okay, but try not to make the intro sound so accusing. I want to maintain a NPOV, and I don't believe that Wheel is outright lying. * "While you saw that" — I think anyone with a grain of common sense would know that it wasn't really that way, so I don't see a need to mention it. * It's pretty well known that Slang was still around until 1995, and I've never seen anyone who thought or even implied BUTTINSKY was the last of its kind. It's just a more extreme example of what happened with AUCKLAND NEW ZEALAND last year. TenPoundHammer 03:24, February 4, 2012 (UTC) November 15 Out of curiosity, where did you find the 11/15/88 episode? TenPoundHammer 19:36, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Terri/Debra/Mike I have that episode on tape from GSN in 2002-2003. A lot of the September 1988 episodes had dodgy, sometimes muffled sound for some reason — probably something messed up on the copies GSN has. Whatever it was, it seemed to be GSN's fault, not the producers'. TenPoundHammer 06:27, February 7, 2012 (UTC) *That could still be a fault of GSN's. I believe it is possible to screw up the sound so that only some things are muffled but not others. TenPoundHammer 07:20, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Free Spin question... I know you and TenPoundHammer are the two primary contributors here, so I decided to ask the both of you... When reading the "Gameplay elements" page, under "Free Spin" there is a section that reads "Beginning in December 1987 or early 1988, it was kept on the Wheel for Round 1 only and replaced with a yellow $200 in subsequent rounds." (Direct quote from page) If I am reading this statement right, that would seem to imply that before December 1987 or so, Free Spin was on the wheel for more than just Round 1. However, when I look at the Wheel configurations page, I can only find a single instance of Free Spin listed somewhere other than a Round 1 chart (Nighttime Round 2, under the 1987 column, to be precise). Wouldn't there be a conflict in here somewhere? Either the statement about Free Spin being limited to Round 1 in December 1987 is wrong, by implying that Free Spin was on the wheel in later rounds before then, when the wheel configurations page proves that Free Spin was only ever on the Round 1 wheel; or else, the wheel configurations page has mistakes, by not showing Free Spin in later rounds, prior to its being restricted to Round 1. Just my observations... BryceLozier 02:49, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Green and yellow Where did you find the episode with only the green and yellow parts of the Wheel logo? By the by, you might want to make an index in your userspace for Kingskip's episodes and maybe any others available on YouTube and other sites. TenPoundHammer 05:24, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Cruise ship I removed the listing about November 1, 1993 being taped on a cruise ship since I can't verify it. You're better than I at digging up sources, so can you find anything on this? TenPoundHammer 21:03, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Virginia Where did you find the 1995 virginia episode? TenPoundHammer 20:41, February 20, 2012 (UTC) WHICH OLD WITCH *Francini's version of the WHICH OLD WITCH clip is at the proper speedy. Whoever uploaded it to YouTube messed it up somehow. Someone also uploaded his TOP SECRET clip, and that is slowed down on YouTube too. TenPoundHammer 22:26, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :*My bad. Seems it was on his "regular" video section but it's not there anymore. TenPoundHammer 00:37, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Free Spin over the pink $1,000 Should we go ahead and put a picture of that on the nighttime timeline page? We've had photos of a Prize over Lose A Turn, Free Spin over a space ending in -50, and the Surprise over the pink $1,000; so I'm thinking we should. Gameshowguy2000 04:11, March 2, 2012 (UTC) About my editing... Yeah, I don't know what happened there, either. Whenever I make an edit, I mostly use the "Visual" mode, except when I add in bullets (in which case I use the "Source" mode). It seems like each time I do an edit on a page in "Visual" mode, it causes the code from "Source" mode to pop up in "Visual" mode. Honestly, I don't know what's going on. Gameshowguy2000 14:42, March 15, 2012 (UTC) OK, I took your advice.... And I switched to the Monobook look skin. However, when I go to the Wiki Activity page, it says I need to be in the New Wikia look skin to view the latest activity (otherwise, I'm relegated to Recent Changes). Gameshowguy2000 00:44, March 18, 2012 (UTC)